fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghalicrion
Ice |ailments = Iceblight Frostbite Stun |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Ghalicrion are Brute Wyverns. Physiology These monsters have predominately gray scaly skin. Their heads are covered in blue-gray armor and on the top of their heads is a prominent, fan-shaped crest that is perpendicular to their skulls. Overall, they have rectangular heads. Their legs are somewhat slender, and have three sharp claws on each foot. They have small arms in comparison to their bodies, and each arm has a single claw at the end, with a ring of spines around the wrists. White zigzags are present on their dorsal regions, giving their backsides a segmented appearance. The tip of their tails are covered in the same blue-gray armor as their heads, with four pairs of long spikes similar to a Stegosaurus, with a row of smaller spines located between the longer spikes. Abilities Ghalicrion act as heat sinks, absorbing heat from their surroundings. They can absorb so much heat that they can actually cause water vapor in the air to freeze, forming ice in midair which then falls on enemies. They can also absorb heat from objects via contact, which they often do so with prey. By doing so, they can freeze prey items and induce frostbite. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Crown Head Wyvern *Family: Ghalicrion Habitat Range In the Old World, Ghalicrion are native to polar areas. Their known habitats include the Arctic Ridge, Frosted Desert, Frozen Seaway, Polar Field, Polar Sea, and the Tundra. However, they are known to occasionally migrate to more tropical areas such as the Great Forest, Jungle, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, and Tide Island. They were recently discovered in the Coral Highlands in the New World. Ecological Niche Ghalicrion are predators that hunt prey by freezing them and the water vapor around them. Despite being top predators, Ghalicrion have to compete with other large predatory monsters like Brachydios, Tigrex, Stygian Zinogre, Khezu, Gigginox, and Glacial Agnaktor. The only known predators of Ghalicrion are Ukanlos and Nakarkos. Biological Adaptations Ghalicrion are heat sinks. They absorb heat from their surroundings, and cool the area by approximately 10 degrees Fahrenheit. They can control how much heat they take in, to the point they are able to freeze water vapor in the air around them by absorbing extreme amounts of heat. By doing so, they can create pellets of ice in the air and let them rain down on enemies, creating a sort of hailstorm. Ghalicrion can also absorb heat from objects, often a prey item, by making contact with them, usually by biting them. This results in the prey item being frozen. Their most noticeable feature is the fan-shaped crest on their skull. Unlike most crests, the crest of a Ghalicrion stands perpendicular to its skull instead of parallel. Their crests are fragile and are used for attracting mates instead of fighting; the crest would shatter if it suffered a sufficient amount of damage. They are known to cause frostbite in other large predators. The bony armor that covers their head and tail develop over time; newborn Ghalicrion lack armor. Interestingly, Ghalicrion possess only a single claw on their arms. Their arms, while short, are actually quite powerful, and are used to make scratches in ice to claim territory. Behavior These Brute Wyverns are rather aggressive and somewhat territorial. Males often possess larger crests than females, and wave their heads around to show off their crest in an attempt to attract a mate. Materials 'Low Rank' 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Weapons Armor Blademaster Skills: Polar Hunter, Cold Cancel, Ice Atk +2, Ice Res +15, Heat Surge Gunner Skills: Polar Hunter, Cold Cancel, Ice Atk +2, Ice Res +15, Heat Surge Quests Offline Quests Turf Wars In the Coral Highlands *Vs. Legiana (Ends in a tie) *Vs. Paolumu (Winner: Ghalicrion) *Vs. Pink Rathian (Winner: Ghalicrion) Etymology Ghalicrion is a portmanteau of the words glacial, gelid, and cryo. Kuraiokuraiosu is a repetition of cryo. Notes *Ghalicrion's design was inspired by Cryolophosaurus, a genus of large theropods known from the early Jurassic period of Antarctica. *The head, arms, back, and tail can be broken. The tail must be broken first before it can be severed. *In rage mode, Ghalicrion huffs white smoke from its mouth. *When fatigued, Ghalicrion will look for an Herbivore to eat. *Ghalicrion's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310